


That's Just How Life Goes.

by Akamaru



Category: Attack on Titan, OC - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akamaru/pseuds/Akamaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where everyday seems like a fight for live as we all try to win the war against these Titans. (OCs Needed!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Just How Life Goes.

Hey guys! This is my first Fanfiction and I wanted to make one that uses only/mostly OCs. It will kind of be a series based on your opinions and suggestions. I'd like about 10-15 OCs, making 3-5 of them the main characters. Of course I will add my own OC in there, but I want yours too. So if you have any you would like to be in my story, you can put them down in the comments. And yes, you can enter more than one OC, if you would like. The setting will be based on the anime series Attack on Titan. And our OCs will kind of be going through the same events, though they will be altered a little. So please, if you would like your OC(s) to be in my story, put them into the comments. And if you have any questions, you can put those in the comments too.

This is will be the description I'd like for your OCs. 

Character Name:  
Nickname (optional):  
Age: (15 - 17 if you're a new recruit)  
Birthday:  
Gender:  
History: (Try to be as descriptive as you can will this, since a persons history tends to alter their personality.)

Hair Color/Length/Texture:  
Eye Color:  
Body Build: (Is your OC skinny, muscular, chubby, etc.)  
Height:  
Extra features: (Scars, marks, moles, etc.)  
Nationality:  
Where are they from: (what district, wall, town, etc.)  
Family: (Name, age, Relation, status (dead or not))  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Personality:  
Weaknesses:  
Greatest Fear(s):  
How do they wear there uniform: (Do they wear a hoodie under their jacket like Annie? Or a cravat like Levi? Or something unique to them?)  
Casual clothes: (Can't expect them to stay in their Uniform all the time, can you? What do they wear when they're not out fighting titans?)  
Love Interests (If any):  
Habits:  
How would you like your character to die: (hehe) (Of course not all characters will die, but just in case….)  
Special Talents:  
Extra stuff (optional): (any other stuff to include in you OC)  
Any thing you'd like to have your character do, or suggestions on what happens you you character:  
How does your character react to my OC:

 

Titan Shifter (Only if you want you OC to be a titan shifter):

Class: (In Meters)  
Apperance:  
Special Abilities:  
Extra:

(Story will be based around the new recruits, but if you want your OC to be one of the higher-ups or something, here.)

Rank:  
Branch:  
Age:  
Extra:

 

My OC: 

Character Name: Emily White  
Nickname: Em

Age: 15

Birthday: June 25

Gender: Female

History: Since both of her parents died in the scouting legion before she could have any memories of them, she lived with her aunt, until they day the wall was broken through where her aunt was eaten by a titan. She promised her aunt she'd get stronger and aid in the battle against the titans.

 

Hair Color/Length/Texture: Straight black hair that goes to her mid-back, but usually get up into a messy bun so it won't get in the way. And bangs that cover there forehead.

Eye Color: Icy Blue

Body Build: Skinny, will only a little muscle

Height: 5"

Extra features: N/A

Nationality: Korean

Where are they from: Shinganshina, Wall Maria

Family: Misaki, 25, Mom, dead. - Devon, 27, Dad, dead. - Tae, 23, aunt, dead.

Likes: Singing, strawberries, Laughing

Dislikes: Death, sadness, fights (when not training)

Personality: Emily has the tendency laugh a lot and is a friend to all. At least she tries to be. She doesn't see the reason for fighting each other when anyone can die at any moment when fighting the titans. And though she's a fragile and vulnerable, she hates it when people pity her and is determined to get stronger to defeat the titans. 

Weaknesses: Tends to freeze up when scared. 

Greatest Fear: To die without being able to prove she can be of use.

How do they wear there uniform: Emily wears a peach colored thin sweater with her uniform and usually has the sleeves rolled up to her elbows.

Casual clothes: A White sweater with the sleeved rolled up to her elbows and blue pants tucked into the knee-high boots from her uniform.

Love Interests : Emily doesn't think about her comrades 'in that way', but she'd most likely end up falling for a boy who could make her laugh.

Habits: Tends to subconsciously hum songs when doing stuff.

How would you like your character to die: hehe.. I'll keep that a secret.

Special Talents: Great singer.

Extra stuff: N/A

Any thing you'd like to have your character do, or suggestions on what happens you you character: Secrets, secrets….


End file.
